


The Wrong Window

by Phandabbydosey



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dan is an idiot, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandabbydosey/pseuds/Phandabbydosey
Summary: Based on this prompt - "I accidentally broke into your apartment because my friend lives next door to you and I was in the area, drunk, and IthoughtI was climbing into the right window and falling asleep on the right couch (and Ididwonder when my friend got two cats but I didn't question it) so now I'm hungover and shirtless in your living room so um hi howya doing?'





	

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is phandabbydosey if you'd rather read this over there :D

Dan really hated his friends sometimes.

Like, really hated them.

Thanks to that bunch of wankers, Dan was stumbling around a quiet road in the middle of London at 3am. He had no idea how to get back to his flat and his phone was dead and he’d drunk so much that he was almost certain there was alcohol pumping through his veins rather than blood.

It was meant to just be a fun night out with a few drinks, celebrating the end of their second year of university, but Dan had found a cute boy who’d been willing to buy him drink after drink until Dan was completely shit faced. Dan’s friends had left around the time Dan was sat on the guy’s lap, practically eating his face and grinding his arse down onto the stranger’s crotch.

Things had been looking pretty good until the guy’s girlfriend turned up, screaming obscenities and slapping Dan before dragging her (presumably now ex) boyfriend home and leaving Dan all by himself with no ride home.

Dan being Dan had decided he could find his way home and declined someone’s offer to call him a taxi. His stubbornness was just intensified when he was drunk. Which is why Dan was now hopelessly lost and ambling aimlessly along the empty streets.

After another half an hour of directionless wandering, Dan finally recognised a street name. His friend Rebecca lived on this road, he was sure of it, and Dan knew she wouldn’t mind if he turned up and slept on the sofa.

Dan managed to work out which building Rebecca lived in and, knowing she lived on the bottom floor, he scanned along the windows to see if her’s was open. It would be easier if he just climbed through the window, that way he wouldn’t wake her up by ringing the doorbell. He’d stayed over her flat loads anyway and she always said he was welcome any time.

Dan counted along the windows and couldn’t believe his luck. The living room window was slightly ajar, just enough room for him to work his fingers in and pull it all the way open. He managed to stay quiet as he clambered through the window, even though he was very heavily intoxicated.

Stumbling towards the sofa, Dan almost tripped over a fluffy grey cat that was strolling through the living room, seemingly oblivious to the drunken twenty year old blundering around it’s home.

“Hey kitty,” Dan whispered, bending down to clumsily pet the animal, “When did Becks get you, huh? I thought she was allergic to cats.”

Having almost over balanced and squashed the seemingly new pet, Dan decided it would be best to just get onto the sofa and sleep. So he stripped down to his boxers (his clothes were gross and sweaty and he knew Becks wouldn’t mind), collapsed onto the sofa and started drifting off almost immediately.

It just about registered that Becks had a gotten a new sofa before Dan was pulled into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

———————————————————

 

Phil could safely say that he’d never been as surprised as he was that morning. He’d woken up and sleepily wandered towards the kitchen to get some coffee, only to freeze in his tracks when he reached the living room.

The window was hanging wide open and there was a stranger snoring away on his sofa, dressing in only a pair of tight black boxers.

Phil didn’t know what to do. The guy clearly hadn’t been trying to rob him - if he had then he was probably one of the worst robbers in the world - but why else would he be in Phil’s living room? Was he insane? Was he a serial killer?

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Phil took a few steps closer to the boy only to jump back again when he started moving.

Long tanned arms stretched and a big yawn forced itself through the boy’s lips before a pair of warm, albeit very tired looking, brown eyes fluttered open. They scanned around the room for a moment before landing on Phil, confusion filling them slowly.

“Whaa…?”

“Who are you?” Phil cut in, his voice raised slightly due to his nerves, “Why’re you in my flat?”

The boy winced slightly as Phil spoke, holding a hand up to cradle his temple. “Your flat? No, this my friend’s…ah shit. Do you live near someone called Rebecca? Rebecca Thomas?”

“Yeah, she’s my next door neighbour.” Phil was slowly relaxing and getting less defensive, realising this boy probably wasn’t some crazy serial killer.

“Oh. Well, I’m really sorry but it seems I climbed in through the wrong window,” the boy explained with a nervous laugh, continuing when he saw Phil’s confused expression, “Basically, I got very drunk last night and decided I would sneak into my friend’s house and sleep on her sofa. Seems I didn’t quite count the windows properly. So I’ve ended up hungover and almost naked on your sofa. Sorry about that.”

Phil was silent for a moment, processing the story, then he burst out laughing. “Well, I must say, that is a pretty valid reason to end up on a strangers sofa. Why didn’t you go to your own house?”

“Uhhh, because I’m a stubborn little prick who thought he could find his way home whilst completely off my face,” the boy shrugged, smirking cutely and looking down when Gus, Phil’s cat, wandered into the room, “I must admit, I was pretty confused about why my friend got a cat when she’s allergic to them. I’m Dan by the way, just so you don’t have to just think of me as the almost naked weirdo on your sofa.”

Phil continued giggling as Dan spoke. He seemed really nice and, now that Phil looked properly, he was certainly very attractive, even if he was obviously very hungover. “I’m Phil, I think almost naked weirdo suits you pretty well though,” Phil grinned, grabbing the clothes he assumed were Dan’s from the floor and chucking them over to him, “Maybe you should get dressed though, so you’re just a normal weirdo.”

“That’s a pretty good idea,” Dan smiled, standing up to get changed but groaning and grabbing his head. Phil just laughed and shook his head.

“Well, I definitely believe you about being drunk last night. Just get dressed and sit down, I’ll get you some painkillers and coffee, Mr. Almost Naked Weirdo.”

Dan smiled gratefully and slowly pulled his clothes on, slouching back into the sofa. It seemed like he picked the right stranger’s house to accidentally break into.


End file.
